


Family Affair

by Anonymous



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex, Somnophilia, Vaginal Sex, step-mother/step-son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/





	Family Affair

Evelyn was so tired of being pregnant. Especially when her husband left her alone to tend to all the chores, take care of the children, and run the house in his absence. She knew it was for a reason, but she couldn’t help feeling a little abandoned. Thankfully she had her step-son, Phyll here to help. Her husband, Max, had a son from a previous marriage where the poor woman died shortly after giving birth to Phyll. It was just the two of them until she came along. Now they were a growing family of four with little Celeste, who was barely two, and the new baby.

Sighing, Evelyn stood up and stretches, her dress taut over her belly. She’s already seven months along now and so far, this pregnancy has been smooth. 

It was time to start supper, so Evelyn picked the basket full of vegetables she just picked and hiked it up on her hip. She waddled over to their home, eager to get off her swollen feet.

Once Phyll saw her carrying the basket he jumped up and grabbed it from her. Phyll is already so much taller than her, and as an adolescent, he could probably still grow more. Giving her thanks, she asked him to watch Celeste while she made dinner.

Feeling the baby kick, Evelyn yelped and grabbed her stomach. Shocked, Phyll asked if she was ok.

“Yeah, they’re just kicking, here feel.” She grabbed his hand and placed it flat against her stomach. “Do you feel it?”

Hitching his breath, his cheeks twinge with a blush, “Yeah, I feel it.” He immediately walks away before he embarrasses himself. 

Evelyn was totally exhausted, and she was pretty sure she was coming down with something. Her headache was killing her, and she felt a bit warm. All those germs Celeste had, she wasn’t surprised that something was going around. After her shower, she wraps a bathrobe around her and walks to the kitchen to take something for her impending fever. Changing into her ill-fitting nightgown, Evelyn makes a mental note to get herself a new one. She didn’t realize exactly how tired she was when she plops down on her bed and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.

Phyll didn’t come out of his room until a couple hours later when he knew his sister and stepmom were asleep. Walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water he noticed a light on in his dad’s and Evelyn’s room. Peeking in he sees Evelyn laying on the bed, sleeping. Phyll decides to turn off the candle so she’s not disturbed. 

As he walks into the room he notices that Evelyns nightgowns buttons are barely able to hold against her gigantic belly. He also doesn’t miss that he can see most of her breasts spilling out, her nipples tight in the cool air.

Not sure what to do, Phyll knows he should pull the nightgown closed but finds himself pulling it open instead. He gently unbuttons it all the way down and slowly peels open both sides to reveal her body. Her breasts are so beautiful, and her pregnant body looks so full. He cups one of her breasts, thumbing her pebbled nipple. Lying next to her on the bed he continues playing with his stepmom’s breast. 

Before he has time to think, Phyll leans close and licks her nipple, jolting his stepmother without waking her. He takes the nipple with his lips and gently sucks, wanting to taste her milk. Grabbing the other breast, he cups her and plucks the nipple, rolling it between his fingers. She’s sighing and rubbing her thighs together, clearly enjoying this.

Finally, he tastes the milk in his mouth and he can’t stop now that he’s tried it. He doesn’t even care if she wakes up. He never got to have this with his own mother, he was going to do it now.  
Breathing hard through his nose, he tries to ignore the feeling of guilt that this is his stepmother and she might not like what he’s doing to her.

The baby in her stomach was kicking a lot and he could see the movement under her skin. Feeling down her body he caresses her swollen belly, feeling his brother or sister inside, trying to calm them. Once his palm made contact with the moving baby, it settles down. He rubs up and down the naked skin of her belly, feeling how soft and smooth her skin is. She moans softly, and her legs fall open. Curious, his hand moves down, over her stomach and reaches her underwear. Pushing his fingers through the band, they trail through her curls and then dip down to feel her wet lips. 

“Oh, Max.” He hears her breathe, her legs spreading open more and her neck stretching back. Phyll feels a hand tug his hair and pulls his face up to meet hers. She kisses him feverously, and Phyll can’t stop it. He’s never been kissed like this in his life.

Opening his mouth, his tongue pushes against hers as they make out. She’s moaning into his mouth as he continues playing with her pussy, her wetness coating his fingers. Breaking the kiss, he leans down to suck her nipple again, swirling his tongue around the hard nub, she groans again, pushing his head down.

He follows her lead and kisses down her swollen belly, caressing the sides. He gently strokes her stretched skin, kissing the baby that moved underneath. Trailing down, he keeps going until he reaches her heat and pulls her underwear aside to reveal her pussy. She’s already so wet and swollen, the crown of hair above her cunt is soaked. He kisses her right on her opening and his tongue barely dips inside. Evelyn cries out in ecstasy, gripping the bed sheets, screaming his father’s name. Phyll reaches up and pulls her underwear down, then he pulls her thighs apart, her engorged lips opening up like a flower. Pulling her down against his mouth, Phyll sucks on her hard, little nub while his fingers press into her wetness. 

“Yes!” She whines, pulling her legs up on either side of her belly, humping his mouth. He sticks her with just the tips of his index and middle, but they engulf him so easily, he slides them in all the way.

Phyll is grinding into the bed as he scissors his fingers open and closed inside her and uses the tip of his tongue to tease her clit. She’s crying out, cupping under belly and planting her feet on his shoulders for leverage. Swiping his tongue down into her opening, he tastes her secretion, his fingers pulling out to barely tease her clit, driving her mad.

“Please, oh, please!”

Keeping the tempo on her nerves, he continues sucking on her open lips. He feels them trembling with her orgasm as she cries out. Looking over the dome of her bump, he watches her sweaty face scrunch up in pleasure, her breasts and belly shivering with the release. Placing a hand on the very top of her belly, he feels her muscles contracting and the baby moving inside.

Reaching up again, Phyll kisses his stepmother, sharing the taste of her. She lazily kisses him back, already falling asleep. 

His erection was so painful, he needed a release now. Standing up, Phyll shucks his sleep pants and removes his shirt so that he can feel her warm skin on his. Lying back down, he caresses her side and kisses her again. His dick is poking into her belly, the leaking tip leaving a trail of precum over the taut skin. The contact makes him hiss, his cock was pounding so hard, he had to stick it in her.

“Mmmh, tired.” Evelyn groans, trying to turn over, “Sleep.”

“Not yet.” He gruffs, hoping he sounds like his father.

Pushing her over, he peels the nightgown off of her and pulls her to her hands and knees. Falling to her elbows, she moans into the pillows as he grabs his cock and traces is up and down her messy cunt. Her wetness and his precum seeped out and met on the coated tip. Finally, ready to be inside her, he presses in slowly, flexing his hips.

“Ohh, yes.”

Bending over her, he cups underneath her heavy belly and holds himself there. Relishing in the feeling her quivering snatch around him and his brother or sister hanging low beneath them. His dad really was lucky.

Holding onto her belly for support he starts his onslaught, beating his hips against her ass. His balls kept slapping up against her as he thrusted, her ass and breasts jiggling with each impact. Phyll kept slowing down and speeding up, trying to prolong the feeling building up in his balls.

“Max!” His stepmother cries for his father and it gives him encouragement to pound into her harder. 

Grabbing a swaying breast, he squeezes it in his palm, pinching the nipple. Her hips stutter back against his as she continues crying out into the pillows. His pace is steady but harsh as each slap of his hips hits deep. Every time he bottoms out in her she can feel the tip hitting her cervix.

Remembering what it felt like when she came the first time, he realizes she’s close. Her pussy is pulsing with heat and she’s dripping down her thighs. Going faster now he brings her to a climax for a second time tonight. 

She cries out again, arching her back, so her ass pushes out against him. He rubs her belly as it heaves, the baby listing around inside. Not finished himself, he fucks her fast and hard to reach his own orgasm. Grasping her hips, he pumps into her, the slapping of skin quick and rhythmic. Her snatch pulses around his dick and it feels amazing. Evelyn is face down in her pillows, unable to hold herself up any longer. He holds her ass up as he continues thrusting, trying to get off. Falling off the precipice, Phyll groans as his balls contract, and his hips stutter. Fucking her slowly, his cock throbs, coming inside her. 

Evelyn can feel the hot release inside her and moans. Phyll gently maneuvers them down on the bed so he’s spooning her from behind. He pulls her face back, so their mouths meet again. The kiss is slow and sloppy, both of them so tired already. His softening cock pulses a few more times before he pulls out. Laying there in the afterglow Phyll feels completely satisfied. Rubbing her stomach, he hopes his father takes his time coming home.


End file.
